POWER OF LOVE NEXT GENRATION
by jet12385
Summary: POWER OF LOVE NEXT GENRATION starts six hours after the power of love ends
1. Chapter 1

Theodore's and Eleanor's honeymoon

CHAPTER 1

a new beginning

(June 25 2012)(6:00 pm)

Theodore kicked the door open to carry Eleanor over the threshold of the cabin . Eleanor said "Theo put me on the bed" . Theodore put his wife on the water bed then with the wave of his hand he blew the door shut . Eleanor said "wow I can not believe we are husband and wife now" . Theodore said "yeah it was only just six hours ago Eleanor" . Eleanor said "Theodore come on the bed with me". Theodore got on the bed he grabbed Eleanor by the waist then he begin to kiss her passionately. Eleanor . Then Eleanor pulled Theodore's shirt off then she undid his pants . Theodore slipped his hand under Eleanor's dress . Eleanor said "let me help you get the rest off" . 20 minutes later Eleanor and Theodore were asleep next to each other . In the morning Theodore said "good morning my beautiful wife" as he kiss her forehead . Eleanor said "morning my teddy bear" . Theodore said "what do you want to do Ellie" . Eleanor said "let's walk around town" . Theodore said "OK Eleanor" then he opened the door . Eleanor walked out the door . Theodore locked the cabin door he and Eleanor walked over to a local CAFE . Eleanor said "let's get some breakfast" . Theodore said "OK let's go in this CAFE" . Eleanor said "OK" she walked in the CAFE as Theodore opened the door for her. A employee pulled Eleanor and Theodore down behind a table the employee said "sorry about being rough but we are being robbed they are taking the money of the customers they did not see you two you should leave and get the police" . Eleanor said "mircoburst we can stop this robbery" . Theodore

said "OK so how we do that should you rock them honey" . Eleanor said "I will defend the customers you should blow them into the wall" . Theodore said "OK honey". Eleanor created her emerald battle suit then she walked over towards the two robbers then Theodore swung his iron war fan down a gust wind knocked the two robbers into the wall then Eleanor sprayed the robbers hand to the ground . The employee said "you two are meta humans" then the employee said "thanks you two I will call the police now". Five minutes later Eleanor and Theodore were telling the police how they stopped the robbers . The police officer said "thank you two did a good job" . Theodore said "honey are you hungry" . Eleanor said "yes I am hungry" . Theodore said "let's get a booth" . Eleanor sat down next to Theodore in the booth she said "we should order some biscuits and gravy if they got it here" . A waitress said "are two ready to order". Eleanor said "does this place serve biscuits and gravy". The employee said "yes we do have biscuits and gravy" . Theodore said "then we will want two large order of biscuits and gravy and two large orange juices for us". The waitress wrote the order on a small notepad and "is that all" . Eleanor said "yes that's all". the waitress walked towards the kitchen she gave the order to the chef . Eleanor said "it was lucky we were able to help this place" . Theodore said "yes it was good timing" . 30 minutes later Theodore and Eleanor went to the cash register to pay the bill the guy behind the register he said "I am the owner of this CAFE and I heard what you two did so your meal is on the house hope you two have a nice day". Theodore opened the door for Eleanor the they walked out of the CAFE . Eleanor said "we should get the others some souvenirs" . Theodore said "OK" . Two hours Eleanor and Theodore walked in the cabin Eleanor fell on the bed exhausted . Theodore put the boxes on the chair . Eleanor said "Theodore come here and snuggle with me". Theodore looked into Eleanor eyes he said "your in heat are you". Eleanor said "yes I am Theodore so give it to me I want to be a mommy" . Theodore said "great Eleanor" . One hour later Theodore and Eleanor fell asleep holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2

POWER OF LOVE NEXT GENERATION

CHAPTER 2

ALVIN'S AND BRITTANY'S HONEYMOON

June 25 2012 6:00 pm

Alvin open the hotel door the he picked Brittany up he carried her over the threshold then he placed her on the bed of rose petals . Brittany said "nice touch Alvin with the rose petals. Alvin said "i knew you like rose petals . Brittany said "do you have anymore surprises for me? Alvin said "i have one more in the bathroom . Brittany walked over to the bathroom she was about to turn the lights on when Alvin said "do not turn the lights on I will get the lights" he shot five fire arrows at the candles around the bathtub Alvin and Brittany disrobed before they got in the tub . Brittany said "kiss me Mr Seville". Alvin said "i like the sound of that Mrs Seville then he begin to kiss Brittany with passion. Brittany broke the kiss she said "Alvin I am not yet in heat" . Alvin said "i can wait till your ready. Brittany said "Alvin I want to be a mom first but Eleanor has entered her heat cycle . Alvin said " Brittany you let me know when you are in heat". Brittany said "OK Alvin " Alvin said "Brittany is the water hot enough for you" ? Brittany said "why do you ask"? Alvin made fireball in his hand then he placed the fireball in the water a cloud of steam blocked Alvin's view of Brittany . Brittany moved over to Alvin and she resumed kissing Alvin . Sixteen minutes later Alvin and Brittany got in bed together Brittany said "goodnight Alvin".

Time June 26 2012 8:00 am

the next morning Brittany woke up she said "Alvin I what do you want to do today? Alvin said "Brittany what do you think we should do today"? Brittany said "I want to go shopping"? Alvin said "OK honey bun". Brittany and Alvin walked downstairs to the lobby and out to the street. Brittany said "let's find a nice dress shop near by here". Alvin and Brittany walked around town . 10 minutes later Brittany said "this looks like a nice shop" . Alvin said "OK then let's go in then" . Alvin and Brittany walked in a dress shop . Brittany looked around the shop . The lady at the counter said "how may I help you"? Brittany said "I am looking to buy a new dress". The lady said "there is this pink Chanel suit". Brittany said "Alvin I want that dress". Alvin said "we will take two of those suits". The lady grabbed two boxes and took them them to the register . Alvin and Brittany walked with the lady to the register . The lady said "that will be 160 euro" . Alvin pulled his visa credit card out he swiped the card through the card reader . The lady said "here is your receipt sir". Brittany and Alvin walked out the shop Brittany was holding both boxes

she said "Alvin I want to put these in our hotel room . Alvin said "OK". As Alvin and Brittany were walking to the hotel they gun shots come from a store on the corner. Alvin said "sounds like trouble nearby" . Brittany said "let's go help" . Alvin said " Brittany time to break the mask out" Brittany and Alvin ran to a deserted alleyway to put their super hero mask on in the shadow of a building. They ran to the store where they herd the gun fire. Alvin said "looks like three people with guns". Brittany said " Alvin how shall we handle this"? Alvin said "Brittany I want you to make a shell around the customers I will try to scare them with my fire". Alvin said "on three OK". Brittany said "OK". Alvin said "one two three" as he said "three" Brittany smashed the door open she had got a bubble of psi onic energy around the customers as bullets begin to fly . Alvin made a shield of fire in one hand then he said "give up you five there is no way you can hurt us". One guy said "who are you" ?

Alvin said "I am hothead and this is the lovely psi onic rose we fight evil where it rears it's ugly head so give up". The second guy said "why give up we got hostages" . Alvin said "you better look again". One lady grabbed the gun from the first guy then she shot at Alvin the bullet was melted as it hit the fire shield . Alvin said "OK we have to this the hard way" then focused a beam of fire at the gun the gun melted in her hand she screamed from pain the other guys threw their guns down on the ground. Brittany watched as five police officers rushed in. a guy said "who are you two masked munks"? Alvin and Brittany said "we are super hero's". Alvin said "I am hothead and this is the psi onic rose". The police Sargent said "thanks you two".a voice said "thank you two I am the owner of this fine store and I would like to reward you two for you miss this handbag and for you sir this gift card". The psi onic rose said "hothead we need to go" . Alvin and the Brittany left the shop and hid in the alley to put their mask away . They set off back to the hotel where they fell asleep in each others arms in their room.


	3. Chapter 3

POWER OF LOVE NEXT GENRATION

CHAPTER 3

SIMON'S AND JEANETTE'S HONEYMOON

Simon pushed the door open to the honeymoon suite then he swept Jeanette off her feet he carried her in the room. Jeanette said "Simon put me on the bed" . Simon placed his wife on the bed full of orchids . Jeanette said "I love you Simon". Simon put his hands around Jeanette's waist and begin to kiss her. Jeanette pulled Simon's shirt off . Simon said "Jeanette let me help you". 20 minutes later Jeanette had fallen asleep holding Simon in her arms . In the morning Simon said "good morning Jeanette" as he put his glasses on . Jeanette said "what shall we do today" ? Simon said "we can patrol the city for crime" . Jeanette said "OK we should suit up" .

Six minutes later Jeanette said " Simon lock the door". Simon locked the door he watched as Jeanette open the window she said "follow me". Jeanette ran and jumped out the window as she got through the window she transformed into a griffin . Simon ran and jumped on to Jeanette's back . Jeanette begin to fly around the buildings. Simon said "look's there is a bank robbery in progress down there" . Jeanette glided down near a police car . A officer said "who are you"? Simon said "I am Aquamunk and this is the beast mistress we are super hero's here to help" . The officer said "OK there are five guys with handguns in the bank there are no hostages but they have a bomb". Simon said "is the area clear of civilians" . The officer said "yes the block has been evacuated". Simon said "beast mistress let's sneak in". Jeanette transformed into a falcon she flew into bank and rested on a lamp on the wall . Simon sneaked in to the bank he hid behind a desk. He poked his head above the desk he was able to see three guys with ski mask on. The guy in the middle said "come on you two in the vault the fuzz will be here soon". Simon made a puddle of water he move near the three guys in front of the vault . Jeanette swooped down and knock the guns out of the hands of the bad guys the guns fell in the puddle of water as the three guys went to pick their guns up Simon froze the water. Simon said "to the two in the vault the building is surrounded so give up". A voice from the vault said "you will never take us alive coppers". Simon said "we are not the cops but they are out side the bank". The guy in the vault said "if you are not cops then how are you inside the bank"? Simon said "come on out and you will see". Two guys came out of the vault the first guy said what with your clothes . Jeanette said "as you see you have no chance to get away" . Simon said "you two can do the easy way or the hard way as your three friends found out". The two guys thew down their guns and walked to Simon they said "OK we give up". Simon said "beast mistress go tell the cops it is a code 4".

Jeanette walked outside she said "it is a code 4". as she said code 4 five police men ran inside. The Sargent said "thanks beast mistress". Simon said "let's go beast mistress". Jeanette transformed into a dragon . Simon jumped on Jeanette's back he said "let's go". Jeanette took off back to the hotel room to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

the first signs

(July 4 2012 )(8:00 am)

Eleanor and Theodore had returned from their honeymoon four days ago. Eleanor and Theodore were were sleeping in Eleanor's old room

witch had changed since she was a kid. Theodore woke up to miss miller knocking on the door she said "breakfast is ready you two wake up". Theodore said "Eleanor time to wake up". Eleanor said "OK as she woke up" . Theodore said "you know Alvin and Brittany will be back today from their honeymoon" . Eleanor said "I can not wait to hear the adventures they had" . Theodore said "let's get some breakfast". Eleanor said "OK as soon as I get dressed" 6 minutes later Eleanor had put on her lime green dress. Theodore and Eleanor walked downstairs to the kitchen . Miss miller said "good morning you two love birds" . Eleanor sat at the table with Theodore she said "what will we do today" ? Theodore said "we can listen to the scanner for trouble or we can go visit Alvin and Brittany they will be back at noon" . Miss miller said "you two can invite Alvin and Brittany and Simon and Jeanette over for a barbecue as today is the fourth of July". Eleanor said "yeah sounds great" . Miss miller said "you two go to the market I will call the others". Eleanor said "OK mom" . Theodore said "let's go". Miss miller said "take my car" . Eleanor said "OK" as she walked out the front door with Theodore they got in the station wagon . 15 minutes later Eleanor had pulled into a parking space at the VONS . Theodore had grabbed a cart . Eleanor said "we will need to stop by the pharmacy" . Theodore said "why Eleanor"? Eleanor said "for a pregnancy test kit". Theodore said "do you think are"? Eleanor "said maybe Theodore I want to get one and I will get one for Brittany and Jeanette" . Theodore said "why for them" . Eleanor said "just in case" . Theodore said "did miss miller give you a list"? Eleanor said "no but we will get the basics for a barbecue" . Theodore said "that means hot dogs and hamburgers" . Eleanor said "do not forget the soda". Theodore said "OK I will get the food while you go get the pregnancy test Eleanor" . Eleanor said "OK" as she walked towards the pharmacy counter . The pharmacist said "how may help you miss" . Eleanor said "I will want three pregnancy test kits" . The pharmacist said "that will be 30 dollars" . Eleanor slid her visa credit card. The pharmacist said "here is your receipt miss". Eleanor grabbed the bag with the pregnancy test . 20 minutes later Eleanor and Theodore drove home . Eleanor said "Theodore put the groceries on the kitchen table I will need to go upstairs and take care of something" . Theodore said "OK Eleanor" . Eleanor ran up the stairs then made a right turn right in to the bathroom she shut the door then she opened the test she sat on the toilet she took the test strip then begin to pee on the test strip then she placed the test strip on the counter she waited for 10 minutes then she looked at the test strip it was positive meaning she was indeed pregnant Eleanor yelled "yes" really loud Theodore and miss miller came running . Theodore and miss miller said "are you OK Eleanor" . Eleanor opened the door she said "mom your going to be a grandma soon" . Miss miller fainted . Theodore made a small whirlwind to hold miss miller up. Miss miller said "did I hear you right that you are pregnant" . Eleanor said "yes mom you heard right" . Theodore said "wow I going to be a dad" then he kissed Eleanor's forehead and he said "I love you Eleanor" . Eleanor said "I love you Theodore" . Miss miller said "when will you two tell Dave" . Eleanor took Theodore's hand and said "we will tell everyone at the party tonight" . Miss miller said "OK you two".


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Theodore's AND Eleanor's good news

(July-4-2012)(6:00pm)

Theodore and Eleanor said "hi Alvin and Brittany how was Paris" . Brittany said "it was great we did a lot of shopping" . Alvin said "you did all the shopping honey bun" . Eleanor said "Brittany did you have any kind of trouble". Brittany said "we did stop some robbers that is how I got this new handbag other than that all was peaceful and how was your honeymoon Eleanor" . Eleanor had explained how her honeymoon was . Alvin said "Theodore how are you and Eleanor" . Theodore said "great with a smile" . Eleanor said "Alvin have you seen Dave around" . Alvin said "he is around" . Eleanor said "in Theodore's ear when should we tell them" . Theodore said 'it is OK now" . Alvin said "OK for what Theodore" . Eleanor said "out loud quiet down everyone Theodore and I have something to announce" . Every one look up at Eleanor and Theodore . Eleanor said "the thing is I am pregnant" . Dave fainted Simon made a water cushion to catch Dave. Brittany jaw dropped open then she said "congrats you two". Brittany was just the first to swarm Eleanor and Theodore with congrats . Dave walked up to Eleanor and Theodore he said "congrats you two". Theodore said "thanks dad I mean grandpa and we will going to my moms for Eleanor to have the baby there" . Dave said "are two sure" . Eleanor said "Vinny will be a lot of help but we will take our cell phones in case we need to call a doctor" . Dave said "OK I trust you will do the right thing for Eleanor and the baby" . Theodore said "we will not leave until two months before the possible due date when we learn it" . Dave said "OK son". Three months later Eleanor and Theodore were at the doctor's office they were there for Eleanor's Sonogram. The nurse said "Mrs Seville the doctor will see you". Eleanor and Theodore went with the nurse . The nurse said "in here" she pointed to room 2 . Eleanor and Theodore walked in the room . The nurse said "Mrs Seville you will wait on the exam table". Theodore took a seat seven minutes later the doctor came in the room he said "Mrs Seville how do you feel today" . Eleanor said OK doctor . The doctor looked at his chart he said "your here to get a Sonogram" . Eleanor said "that is right doctor" . The doctor applied the gel on Eleanor's belly . Eleanor said "oh that cold" . The doctor said "now let's have a look on the TV" . Theodore and Eleanor were holding hands as the doctor moved the Sonogram wand on Eleanor's belly. The doctor said "OK I see two heart beats". Theodore said "did you say two doctor" . The doctor said "yes Mrs Seville your going to have twins" . Eleanor said "wow twins" . Theodore kissed Eleanor's forehead and then he said I love you my beautiful wife. 20 minutes later Theodore and Eleanor drove home . Theodore opened the door for Eleanor as they walk in miss miller runs up to Eleanor . Miss miller said "how was the Sonogram" . Eleanor said "sit down for this mom" . Miss miller sat on the couch . Eleanor said "it's twins". Miss miller said "wow twins are you going to tell Dave" . Theodore said "we will tell him together" . Eleanor said "let's tell Dave now" . Theodore said "OK". Eleanor and Theodore walked next door Theodore pushed the door open . Eleanor said "Dave are you here" . Brittany said "is that you sis" . Eleanor said "it is me and Theodore" . Brittany said "come to the kitchen" . Eleanor and Theodore walked over the kitchen they saw Brittany wearing a apron . Eleanor said "Brittany are you cooking" . Theodore said "we better warn Alvin" . Alvin said "warn me about what" . Theodore said "Alvin Brittany she is cooking" . Alvin said "I know she's cooking Theodore" . Eleanor said "where is Simon and Jeanette" . Alvin said "they down in the basement they are mixing their chemicals together and Simon said not to bug them" . Brittany said "Eleanor you went for a check up today" . Eleanor said "yes and I also had a Sonogram today" . Brittany said "then how is the little bun doing" . Eleanor said "both buns are great" . Brittany said "when you say both you mean" . Eleanor said "yep twins". Brittany and Alvin said "wow that's great Eleanor". Alvin said "is it to early to know the the gender". Eleanor said yes it is to early . Brittany said "have you told miss miller yet" . Eleanor said "yes we told her and we will want to tell Dave and Simon and Jeanette" . Brittany said "OK you two". Eleanor said "Brittany have you seen Dave around" . Brittany said "you two can find him upstairs in his room and I will tell Simon and Jeanette that your looking for them" . Eleanor and Theodore walked upstairs to Dave's room. Theodore knocked on the door . Dave said "is that you Alvin" . Theodore said "it me and Eleanor" . Dave said "come on in you two" . Theodore and Eleanor walked in . Dave said "how are you two". Eleanor said "Dave we were at the doctors today and we found out I am going to have twins". Dave said "no surprise there as Vinny had Theodore , Alvin and Simon but congrats and did the doctor say when your due date is". Eleanor said "no Dave" but he said he will tell us at the next visit so do not worry. Theodore said "Eleanor let's go see Simon and tell him and Jeanette".


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Eleanor's baby shower surprise

(October 20 2012 )

(4:00am)

Theodore woke up to Eleanor running to the bath room to throw up. Theodore remembered Simon saying it was normal for Eleanor to throw up in the morning Theodore was happy to know. Six minutes later Theodore and Eleanor were drinking tea Vinny had prepared . Vinny said "Eleanor that tea your drinking should help with the nausea and son the tea your drinking helps with the stress" . Eleanor said "thanks Vinny for the tea" . Vinny said "do not forget you got to go for your check up at the doctors today" . Theodore said "Eleanor you should get some more sleep before we go to the doctors" . Vinny said "Eleanor you should get more sleep also" . Eleanor said "OK". Eleanor and Theodore went back to their room to sleep . Six hours later Vinny was knocking on the door she said "Eleanor time to wake up" . Eleanor said "Theodore time to wake up" . Theodore said "five more minutes mom". Eleanor hit Theodore in the head playfully . Theodore said "OK I am up" . Eleanor went to the closet she picked her sunflower dress seven minutes later Theodore and Eleanor got in the car to got to the doctors ten minutes later Theodore pulled in to a parking space . Eleanor and Theodore walked in the door . Eleanor signed in she sat down next to Theodore . Theodore said "Eleanor are you wanting to know the gender of our twins" . Eleanor said "I will ask the doctor to tell us the gender of our twins". Six minutes later the nurse said "Mrs Seville come with me". Theodore and Eleanor went with the nurse. The nurse said "in here" she pointed to room two . Theodore and Eleanor walked in the room Eleanor sat on the exam table and Theodore sat in a chair by the wall . Three minutes later the doctor walked in the room he said "Mr and Mrs Seville the test for the baby's gender is in do you two want to know what it is"? Theodore and Eleanor said "yes doc". The doctor said "it's both girls". Eleanor and Theodore said "wow girls" . The doctor said "Mrs Seville how have you been doing"? Eleanor said "OK since my mother in law is fixing herbal tea's". The doctors said "that's good tea's is good for you Mrs Seville so that's all" . Theodore and Eleanor drove home they got out of the car as Theodore opened the door . About seven people yelled "surprise baby shower"! Eleanor said "wow for me" . Brittany said "yes all for your twins" . Eleanor said "out loud the twins are girls"! Eleanor and Theodore walked over to Jeanette and Simon. Jeanette said "how do you feel Eleanor" . Eleanor said "good and surprised" . Jeanette said "I hope you make me and Simon as surprised as you two are". Eleanor said "why Jeanette"? Simon begin to rub Jeanette's belly with a grin. Eleanor said "you mean you are". Jeanette said "yes Eleanor cause I am pregnant". Theodore said "congrats Simon". Jeanette said "Eleanor do not worry this is your show me and Simon will have our time in the spotlight" . Eleanor said "does everyone here know"? Jeanette said "yes".

Eleanor said "Jeanette I bet Brittany is mad" . Jeanette said "nope she is happy for us Eleanor" . Eleanor said "that's a surprise" . Jeanette said "you two should go see Vinny she has somethings for you". Eleanor and Theodore walked over to Vinny she was talking to Julie . Vinny said "Eleanor over here" . Eleanor and Theodore made there way over to Vinny and Julie . Vinny said "Eleanor I found Theodore's , Alvin's and Simon's old cribs". Eleanor said "Vinny give Jeanette Simon's crib to her we will take Theodore's and Alvin's" . Vinny said "OK Eleanor" . Julie said "Eleanor how are you" ? Eleanor said "good and how are the kids"? Julie said "Toby is watching them" . Vinny said "did the doctor tell you two when the due date is"? Eleanor said "yes he did it is around march 19" . Vinny said "Eleanor I heard you to have the twins at my home in the forest" . Eleanor said "we will want to go in January Vinny" . Vinny said "make sure you and Theodore have enough food and other things you will need for you and the twins". Eleanor said "OK Vinny I will get Theodore and Alvin to help get the stuff together" . Theodore said "I will go to Sam's club tomorrow" . Eleanor said "do not bug Simon or Jeanette as they will probably want to stay home" . Eleanor said "Theodore what time is it"? Theodore said "7:30 pm" . Theodore said "Eleanor are you tired" . Eleanor said "yes Theodore let's go to bed" . Eleanor and Theodore went up to their room . Eleanor saw the stuff miss miller put in the corner from her baby shower . Theodore said "good night my sweet gum drop" then he kissed her forehead . Eleanor said "good night my teddy bear".


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

BABY PREPARATION

(January 1 2013) (12:00am)

Eleanor and Theodore were yelling happy new year. Theodore said happy new year mom. Eleanor saw Alvin and Brittany kissing in the corner . Vinny said "son when will we return to my home" . Theodore said "we will leave in seven days me and Alvin are getting the rest of the food together we will stay for three months there cause Eleanor will have the twins in two months and I want Eleanor to rest for one month after the twins are born". Vinny said "it sounds like you have planned this out" . Theodore said "yes mom and Eleanor will like this getting back to nature for the birth of the twins". Seven days later Alvin and Theodore packing Theodore's and Eleanor's new mini van it was gift from Dave and miss miller. Eleanor stepped out of the front door she said "are you two done yet" . Theodore said "almost Eleanor and you look great". Eleanor said "then why do I feel like I am going to explode" . Theodore said "do not worry you will feel a lot better in two months when the twins are born" . Eleanor said "yes that's true" . Alvin said "that's the last of it and now I will get mom and Brittany so we can get going". Five minutes later Alvin and Brittany came walking out the door with Vinny behind them. Brittany said "Theodore Alvin said you done packing" . Theodore said yes Brittany so get in the van . Vinny sat behind Theodore and Eleanor got in the front seat . Theodore hopped in the driver seat . Vinny said "Theodore Dave told me the freeways to take to get back home" . Eleanor pulled the Thomas guide out of the glove box . Vinny said "Eleanor we take the 605 first then the 210 and straight up to clear creek junction to Angles forest highway . Two hours later Vinny said there it's . Theodore said "it has been a while since me and Alvin have been here". Eleanor looked at Vinny's home she said "wow this is going to be home for the next four months" . Vinny said "Alvin I will show you the nursery so you can fix it up since it had not been used since you two and Simon were babies" . Alvin said "Theodore we have lot's of work to do and Eleanor can you cook us up some food" . Eleanor said "OK I will at Least have Brittany to help me". Alvin said "Brittany take some notes on Eleanor's cooking". Brittany said "sis let's get your room ready" . Eleanor said "OK and Theodore you will need to some fire wood for the fireplace" . Theodore said "OK Eleanor" . Eleanor said "be careful" . Theodore walked out the front door he walked to the back of the house . A voice said "hi Theodore" . Theodore said "who are you" . The voice "my name is Allie I house sit for your mom when she goes to visit you and your brothers" . Theodore said "Ally do you know where I can find some good firewood"? Allie said "just look around you there is wood is everywhere and how will you chop the tree down with out a Ax" . Theodore said "like this he lifted his" hands up then the tree was pluck of the ground by a large tornado . Alvin said "Theodore did you pull that tree out of the ground". Theodore said "yes Alvin I made a tornado to pull it out of the ground" . Alvin said "that tree is big and Eleanor told me to give you this emerald Ax she made" . Ally said "wow that's a pretty Ax Theodore" . Alvin who is this? Allie said "my name is Allie I house sit for your mom". Alvin said "OK so Theodore get chopping" . Alvin said "Theodore I will need to check on Brittany" . 1 hour later Eleanor said "Theodore how was the Ax I made for you" ? Theodore said "it was great" . Eleanor said "ouch" . Theodore said "what wrong Eleanor" . Eleanor said "it was the baby she kicked me Theodore", Eleanor took Theodore's hand and placed it on her belly. Theodore felt the baby kick. That's are little girls kicking. Brittany walked through the living room she said "Eleanor are the girls kicking again" ? Eleanor said "yes they are sis" . Brittany said "is it one or both" ? Eleanor said "only one" . Brittany said "have you two come up with some baby names yet" ? Eleanor said "no not yet but we are down to the top ten" . Brittany said "Alvin and I have coming up with names for our baby when we are as lucky as you two and Simon and Jeanette". Brittany said "Eleanor Alvin at least promised no juniors" . Alvin said "Brittany what are doing here I have been waiting for you to come back to our room with the drinks . Eleanor said "sorry Alvin if kept her from anything" . Alvin said "what are you three talking about" ? Theodore said "baby names" . Alvin said "have you two come up with a names for the twins yet"? Eleanor said "no Alvin not yet but we are down to ten names" . Alvin said "Brittany let's go to bed" . Brittany said "OK Alvin" . Alvin and Brittany went back to their room . Eleanor said "Theodore get me some tea". Theodore said "OK" as he walked to the kitchen he opened the fridge he poured a cup Eleanor's special tea that Vinny had made for Eleanor he gave the cup to Eleanor . Eleanor said "thanks Theodore" . Theodore said "drink that and let's get some sleep" . Eleanor drank the rest of the tea then she said "good night Theodore" . Theodore said "good night Eleanor".


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

BABY NAMES

(February 28-2013 2:00pm)

Eleanor and Theodore were talking in there room . Eleanor said "how many baby names are we down to"? Theodore said "I think we are down to six names" . Eleanor said "I hope we are ready Theodore" ? Theodore said "we are ready and you will be a great mom". Eleanor said "Theodore your mom has been a big help" . Theodore said "how do you feel today Eleanor" ? Eleanor said "OK Theodore" . Theodore said "what do you want to do today" ? Eleanor said "we can not go out cause of the rain" . Theodore said "yes it has been raining all day long". Eleanor said "I hope the rain stops soon" . Vinny said "Eleanor and Theodore how are you two" ? Theodore said "OK mom but Eleanor's worried about the rain" . Vinny said "Eleanor that is good you worry about the rain that mean your able to sense danger all mothers learn how to sense danger" . Eleanor said "then there is danger". Vinny said "yes Eleanor you sense the mudslide" . Theodore said "mom do have any sandbag around here" ? Vinny said "no we do not have any sandbags" . Theodore said "OK mom watch Eleanor I will get Alvin to make a flood wall" . Theodore walked towards the door. Eleanor said "I can help" . Theodore said "no you better stay here" . Eleanor said "I am not powerless" . Theodore said "I want you here cause you are 8 months pregnant". Theodore walked to Alvin and Brittany room he said "Alvin I need your help to build a flood wall" . Alvin said "OK Theodore" . Theodore said "I need you Brittany to look after Eleanor" . Brittany said "OK" . Theodore and Alvin ran outside as they herd a tree crashed in the yard . Alvin said "what do you want me to do bro"? Theodore said "I whip up some mud and you will use your fire powers to dry the mud". Theodore whipped up the mud in three tornado's he said "now Alvin" . Alvin used his hands like a flame thrower to dry the mud. Meanwhile Eleanor was talking with to Brittany . Brittany said "how do you feel"? Eleanor said "OK Brittany but I wanted to help Theodore and Alvin" . Brittany said "the men can handle any trouble". Eleanor said "let's listen to the radio for the weather report" . Meanwhile Alvin and Theodore were almost done building the wall. Alvin said "how much more to go" ? Theodore said "that was the last part Alvin". Theodore said "good job Alvin now let's get back to our wives before they worry" . Alvin and Theodore walked in the front door . Eleanor said "how was it out there" ? Theodore said "Eleanor all is OK no need to worry we are all safe now". Brittany said "Theodore I got a call from Simon had said he and Jeanette are coming up in three days and Vinny I think Jeanette will want some tea that you made for Eleanor also". Vinny said "OK Brittany I will begin brewing the tea for Jeanette" . Eleanor said "Theodore let's go to our room to rest" . Theodore said "OK Eleanor" . So Theodore and Eleanor walked up to their room.

March 13-2013 1:00pm

three days later Vinny went up to Theodore's and Eleanor's room she said "how do you feel today Eleanor" . Eleanor said "OK but the twins are kicking a lot" . Vinny said "that's normal for that cause it's near time I say some time in the next two weeks they will born". Eleanor said "I think you are right I can't wait till I can hold them in my arms".

Vinny said "Eleanor I am going to teach you and your sisters a lullaby

I sang for Simon, Theodore and Alvin .it goes like this hush a bye little one close your eyes little one dream time is near you needn't fear and when you wake I will be here rest your head little one dream sweet dreams little one the stars say goodnight I say sleep tight and when you wake I will be here". Theodore said "hi mom I loved when you sang that and I see your are teaching that taught it to Eleanor" . Vinny said "yes son and I will be teaching it to Jeanette and Brittany cause you Simon and Alvin liked it also". Eleanor said "is Simon and Jeanette here yet" ? Theodore said "yes they are in the living room right now". Eleanor and Theodore went downstairs with Vinny behind them . Jeanette said "hi sis it looks like you are ready to pop the twins out anytime in the next two weeks". Eleanor said "that's what Vinny said" . Theodore said "Simon how are you and Jeanette doing" . Simon said "all is well and miss miller and dad says hi. Eleanor said Jeanette how do you feel" ? Jeanette said "OK except for throwing up in the morning" . Vinny said "Jeanette here is some of the special tea I make for pregnant chipmunks"  
. Jeanette said "thanks Vinny" . Simon said Theodore have you and Eleanor came some name for the twins . Eleanor and Theodore said "yes but we reveal them we will reveal them when the twins are born not till then".

Jeanette said "I went to the doctors two days ago she said I will have twins and she said one is a boy and one is a girl" . Eleanor said "that's great Jeanette" . Theodore said "Jeanette how long are you and Simon going to stay around for" ? Jeanette said "we will stay till Eleanor has the twins". Theodore said "Jeanette I know Eleanor will like that" . Simon said "who built that mud wall outside"? Theodore said "it was me and Alvin" . Simon said "nice work Theodore" . Theodore said "Simon it was my idea to build the wall to block the mudslide".


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

WE ARE A FAMILY

(march 18 2013)(1:18am)

Theodore woke up to Eleanor shaking him she "screamed it's time" ! Theodore said "time for what he yawned" . Eleanor said "time for the twins" . Theodore said "really now" ! Eleanor said "yes now"! Theodore ran to his moms room he yelled "mom Eleanor says it's time"! Vinny woke up she put on a robe she said "wake the others up I will check on Eleanor" . Theodore ran to Alvin's and Brittany's room say "it's time it's time"! Alvin and Brittany said "OK Theodore" . Alvin said "I will get Simon and Jeanette , Brittany and Theodore I want you two to go to Eleanor side" . Brittany and Theodore ran up stairs to Eleanor's and Theodore's room when they got in the room Eleanor was crying in pain . Vinny said "Eleanor breathe in and out" . Theodore ran to Eleanor's side "he took her hand and said I am here". Vinny said "push Eleanor"" . Eleanor saw both of her sisters and their husbands they were yelling push ! Vinny said "push hard again" . Eleanor saw Theodore holding her hands he was smiling at her she gave a hard push then felt something she herd Vinny say "the first baby is out" . Jeanette handed Theodore a pair of scissors and she said "cut the umbilical cord" . Theodore cut the cord. Eleanor gave another hard push Vinny said "the second baby is out". Theodore cut the second cord. Eleanor begin to breathe normal she whispered "Theodore come here with our girls" . Brittany gave Vinny a towel . Vinny cleaned her grand kids of with a towel that Brittany gave her then handed them to Theodore Vinny said "take them to their mom" she smiled Theodore walked over to Eleanor and he placed the baby girls in Eleanor's arms . Eleanor smiled at Theodore . Jeanette said "time of birth is 2:15am march 13 2013". Eleanor said "out loud this little girl is Betty she pointed to the baby with blond fur" . Theodore said "this little girl is Julia he pointed to the baby with light brown fur". Brittany took a picture with the digital camera she said "I will post this on facebook now" . Theodore said "Eleanor how do you feel"? Eleanor said "great as she looked down at Betty and Julia in her arms". Vinny said "everyone out of the room now we want to give Eleanor and Theodore time to rest and Eleanor I will be back in one hour to check on you" Everyone except Theodore left the room. Theodore said "Eleanor I love you" then he kissed her forehead then he kissed Betty's and Julia's forehead he said "daddy loves you two" . Eleanor said "Theodore I love you as she fell asleep".

march 18 2013 8:15am

six hours later

Eleanor was holding Betty and Julia in her arms they were sucking on Eleanor's breast . Theodore walked in the room he said "hi my three beautiful girls" . Eleanor said "how is everyone doing downstairs" . Theodore said "all is OK Brittany had posted the picture of Betty and Julia on facebook" . Eleanor said "it's nap time for Betty and Julia so Theodore you get to put them in their cribs" . Theodore picked up Betty and placed her in his old crib then he placed Julia in Alvin's old crib . Eleanor said "Theodore I want you to get me some breakfast" . Theodore said "OK" as he walked downstairs to get Eleanor's breakfast he walked into the kitchen. Brittany said "hi Theodore how is Eleanor doing" ? Theodore said "OK and she wants breakfast" . Brittany said "OK I got some bacon and eggs" . Theodore said "thanks Brittany I will take this up to Eleanor right now" . Brittany said "tell Eleanor me and Jeanette can watch Betty and Julia if she wants some sleep but she will have to leave us some of her breast milk in a bottle". Theodore said "I will tell Eleanor that". Theodore walked up stairs to his and Eleanor's room he pushed the door open he said "hi Eleanor I got your breakfast here" . Eleanor said "good the twins are draining me" . Theodore said "Eleanor your sisters said they can watch Betty and Julia if you need sleep" . Eleanor said "that's nice of them but I want to stay around them all the time right now or you will be watching them if I need sleep and Theodore have you seen Jeanette and Simon around downstairs" ? Theodore said "I was told by Brittany they were going on a picnic at hawk rock and only Alvin, Brittany and Vinny are around" . Eleanor said "you watch Betty and Julia as I want to take a hot bath" she walked to the bathroom then she closed the door she took off her clothes and got in the tub she turned the water on . 20Minutes

later Eleanor walked back to her and Theodore's room she said "how are twins doing" ? Theodore said "sleeping like little angels he said let's get some sleep to before they wake up". Eleanor said "OK" . Three hours later Eleanor woke up to Betty and Julia crying . Theodore said "I think they are hungry" . Eleanor walked over to Betty and Julia she said "mommy is here" she pulled her shirt off to let Betty and Julia feed.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Jeanette's baby shower plans

(April-4-2013)(12:00pm)

Brittany said "hi Eleanor how are the twins" . Eleanor said "the twins are doing good". Brittany said "it's about time we plan Jeanette's baby shower" . Eleanor said "what do you want me to do"? Brittany said "I want you to do what you do best and that's cooking" . Eleanor said "when is the party Brittany" ? Brittany said "In three days" . Eleanor said "OK Brittany" . Brittany said "Eleanor me and Alvin will get the food" . Eleanor walked up to her and Theodore's room to check on Betty and Julia . Theodore said "over here Eleanor the girls are here". Eleanor said "how is Betty and Julia" ? Theodore said "they are doing good" . Eleanor said "Theodore we will be having Jeanette's baby shower in three days Brittany had said". Theodore said "Eleanor what does she want us to do" ? Eleanor said "she will want me to cook". Theodore said "OK I will watch Betty and Julia while you cook" . Eleanor picked Betty and then she placed Betty in her crib then Eleanor picked up Julia and placed her in her crib . Theodore said "Eleanor let's watch a movie" . Eleanor said "OK let's watch harry potter and the half blood prince" . Theodore looked through the DVD book he said "I found it" he put the DVD in the DVD player . Eleanor said "great I love this movie" . 2 hours later Eleanor herd Betty and Julia crying she walked over to Betty and Julia cribs she picked up Betty and Julia she took Betty and Julia over to Theodore . Vinny knocked on the door . Eleanor said "come in" . Vinny opened the door she said "how are you four doing" ? Eleanor said "Betty and Julia are doing well" . Theodore said "I am OK mom" . Vinny said "I hear you will be cooking for Jeanette's baby shower" . Eleanor said "yes Vinny I will be". Vinny said "what do you plan to cook" ? Eleanor said "roast beef" . Vinny said "OK Eleanor" . Eleanor said "Theo I will go downstairs and begin to cook". Vinny said "Eleanor I can gather herbs for the roast if you need some". Eleanor said "Vinny what kind of herbs grow around here" . Vinny said "I got a small herb garden in the back" . Eleanor said "I would like some herbs". Vinny said "Eleanor you are welcome to any herbs in the garden" . Eleanor and Vinny walked back out to the garden . Meanwhile Theodore herd a knock on the door he said "come in but quiet" . Brittany and Alvin walked in and over to Theodore . Brittany said "where's Eleanor" ? Theodore said "she is in the herb garden with my mom and she is gathering herbs for the roast for Jeanette's baby shower" . Brittany said "OK Theodore and I will want you to bake a cake for Jeanette's baby shower". Theodore said "OK Brittany" . 30 minutes later Eleanor said "hi Theodore" . Theodore said "how is the cooking going" ? Eleanor said "great your mom showed me the herb garden". Theodore said "Eleanor how is the cooking going". Eleanor said "it's going good" . Theodore said "Eleanor how do you feel" . Eleanor said "I feel great and I will watch Betty and Julia you can get a bite to eat". Theodore walked downstairs to the kitchen . Alvin said "hi Theodore how is Betty and Julia" ? Theodore said "Eleanor is watching them". Brittany said "hi Alvin" as she walked in the kitchen then she said "hi Theodore

I want to know how the cake for Jeanette's baby shower is going"? Theodore said "I will start soon OK" as he walked to the fridge to make himself a tuna sandwich then he walked back up stairs to his room

. Eleanor said "Theodore we should get some sleep before Betty and Julia wake up". Theodore said "OK gumdrop" . Eleanor and Theodore fell asleep together.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jeanette's baby shower party

April-4-2013 5:00 pm

Brittany said everyone hide Simon and Jeanette are coming back from their walk as Simon opened the door for Jeanette she walked in she herd Alvin , Brittany , Theodore , Vinny , Eleanor and Toby yelled happy baby shower. Eleanor herd Betty and Julia crying cuase of the noise she walked over to Betty and Julia with Theodore . Theodore picked up Julia he cradled while Eleanor had Betty in her arms . Jeanette said hi Eleanor . Theodore said "Simon I bet you can't wait to hold your kids". Eleanor said "Theodore we should check on the food" . Theodore and eleanor put betty and julia back in their cribs then they walked into the kitchen . Theodore said "Eleanor how is your roast coming" ? Eleanor said "great theo". Brittany and Alvin said "Theodore what kind of cake did you bake"? Theodore said "a pineapple upside down". Alvin said "eleanor and Theodore come here me and Brittany have something to tell you both". Brittany said "Eleanor and Theodore I am pregnant" . Theodore and Eleanor said congrats Brittany and Alvin . Brittany said "I already called Dave and mom I told them everything". Vinny walked in the kitchen she said "how is dinner coming along"? Eleanor pulled the roast out of the oven then she said "it's done". Vinny said "good I let everyone know". Eleanor and Theodore walked out of the kitchen into the dining room . Eleanor placed the plate on the table. Theodore and Eleanor took their seat's near Betty's and Julia's crib. Eleanor said " Jeanette have you have you and Simon come up with names for your twins". Jeanette said "yes we have and we will not tell until they are born like you did eleanor". Vinny said "Jeanette are you going to want to have your twins here". Jeanette said "I will want to have my twins born here". Eleanor said "Jeanette me and theo will be leaving in two weeks and we will return after before you have your twins". Theodore said "who's ready for some cake"? Jeanette said "is that a trick question Theodore so what kind of cake did you bake"? Theodore said " your favorite cake". Jeanette said "Theodore how do you know what my favorite cake is". Eleanor said "Jeanette I am gulity for that". Theodore went back to the kitchen to get the cake. 30 minutes later Theodore and Eleanor carried Betty and Julia upstairs to their room to put them in their cribs. Theodore said " that was a great party . Eleanor said "Theodore we will be doing this in six months for Brittany". Theodore said "good night gumdrop".


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Home sweet Home

April-18-2013 2:00 pm

Eleanor open the door she said "mom we are home". Miss miller came running she said "hi ellie how is Betty and julia"? Eleanor said "quiet they are sleeping". Theodore said "gumdrop I am going to tell my dad we are home". Eleanor said "OK and tell him he can come over in a hour". Miss miller said "I called Dave and told him you you four would be back today". Eleanor herd a knock on the front door then she pulled the door open. Dave said "hi Eleanor and Theodore how are my two granddaughters doing"? Theodore said "they are sleeping me and Eleanor will be taking them up to their room . Eleanor and Theodore went up stairs to brittany's old room to put Betty and Julia in their cribs. Theodore said "Eleanor do you think we should repaint this room"? Eleanor said "no theo I like it the way it is". Theodore said "Eleanor are you up for a fly around town". Eleanor said "yes Theodore I would love to". Theodore said "Eleanor let's tell your mom to watch Betty and Julia" . Eleanor and Theodore walked downstairs Eleanor said "mom me and Theodore will be going out we want you to watch Betty and Julia I left two bottles of breast milk in the mini fridge next to the cribs". Miss miller "said no problem sweetie". Eleanor said "mom only feed Betty and Julia when they wake up". Theodore and Eleanor walked outside he said "hang on to my waist". Miss miller watched as Theodore took off with Eleanor arms around his waist then she went back inside the house to watch her soap opera days of our lives. 25 minutes into her program there was breaking news about a run away bus she saw Theodore and Eleanor flying in front of the bus where he dropped Eleanor on the freeway in front of the bus where Eleanor cover her body in emeralds spikes then she was ran over by the bus . Miss miller "screamed no"! At the same time Eleanor got ran over Betty and Julia begin to cry miss miller watched as Eleanor get up to watch the bus come to a stop. The announcer said "wow that was amazing how that chipmunk stopped that bus and I wonder who they are"? Just then Theodore picked up Eleanor and flew off . Miss miller went up stairs to brittany's old room to give Betty and Julia their bottles. 30 minutes later miss miller went back downstairs to watch more tv. Theodore and Eleanor landed in the back yard Eleanor said "mom we are home" as she open the back door. Miss miller came runing then she said "Eleanor how are you feel"? Eleanor said "I feel OK why do you ask mom"? Miss miller said "I saw when you got ran over by the bus today it was on the news". Eleanor said "I am OK mom do not worry". Miss miller said "Betty and Julia cried as you got ran over and no they did not see it but I think they knew something was wrong". Eleanor said "I wonder how they would know". Theodore said "Eleanor do you think Betty and Julia are telepathic". Miss miller said I not sure as Eleanor was about five when she showed signs of her powers. Theodore and Eleanor went up stairs to their room and fell asleep on the bed in their clothes.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

back to grandma's

JUNE 5-2013 10:00 am

Eleanor was having a hard time Betty in her car seat. Theodore put Julia in her car seat . Eleanor said "Betty why can't you be more like your sister". Theodore said "Betty listen to your mom". Eleanor finally got Betty in her car seat. Theodore said "ready to go gumdrop". Eleanor said "yes teddy bear". Theodore pulled the van out of the drive way he said we off to grandma's. Two hours later Theodore pulled up to his mom's house he saw Alvin walking to the van. Alvin said "hi ya bro". Theodore said "how is everyone cause Eleanor got a text message from Brittany saying Jeanette is almost ready to pop". Alvin said "it's true bro she is almost ready". Eleanor said "hi Alvin how is Brittany". Alvin said "she is doing OK". Eleanor said "I going to stay with Betty and Julia while they sleep you and Alvin will take our bags to our room". Theodore and Alvin grabbed two big bags and two little bags and they walked to the front door. Theodore open the door. Simon said hi bro as he ran by with a bowel of walnuts. Theodore walked upstairs with Alvin right to the room with a green door with four letters a e,t,b and j in a red heart Theodore said "Alvin is this the right room" as they walked in. Alvin said yes you are in the right room cause me and Brittany fixed it up. Theodore walked into the room he said "thanks bro I know Eleanor will love it". Alvin placed the bags on the bed he said "Theodore I think you can handle the rest". Theodore said "thanks Alvin". A pink chipmunk walked into the room it said "Alvin I want you to get me some food" in Brittany's voice. Alvin said OK "Brittany I will be there in a little" the pink chipmunk disappeared. Theodore said "Alvin what was that"? Alvin said "that was Brittany she learned of the project her voice through a psionic energy clone it is useful even in battle". Alvin said "see you later". Theodore walked downstairs with Alvin into the living room. Brittany said "hi Theodore where is Betty and Julia"? Eleanor said "Brittany they are here with me". Brittany said "hi sis". Eleanor said "Theodore I going to take Betty and Julia up to our room and put them in their cribs so can you fix me something to eat". Theodore said "ok gumdrop" as he walked to the kitchen. Brittany said "Alvin you can get me something to eat also". Alvin and Theodore went to the kitchen to whip something for Brittany and Eleanor. Brittany said "Eleanor how was mom". Eleanor said "mom is good she says hi". Vinny walked into the kitchen she said "hi Theodore where is Betty and Julia "? Theodore said "there with Eleanor in the front room now". Vinny walked to the front room she saw Eleanor and Brittany talking . Eleanor said "hi Vinny". Vinny said Eleanor "how is Betty and Julia"? Eleanor said "they are well but I think they are ready eat". Theodore and Alvin walked into the front room with two plates of sandwiches. Eleanor handed Betty and Julia to Vinny then she grabbed a sandwich. Alvin said "Brittany send an energy clone to Jeanette's and Simon's room if you need me I going to see how Simon is". Brittany said "ok". Alvin walked to the room with a blue door with a blue s and a purple j then he knocked on the door. Simon said "who's there"? Alvin said "it's me Simon". Simon said "come on in bro". Alvin open the door he said "hi Simon and Jeanette how are you two doing"? Simon said "all is well here but when Jeanette has one of her mood swings I feel like I am in a zoo". Alvin said Simon "why is that". Jeanette said "Alvin cause my powers go wild and I mean wild". Simon said "Alvin one moment she as sweet as a cat the next she may shred the clothes off your back". Jeanette said as long I have Simon next to me I will be OK so go be with Brittany. Alvin said "ok Jeanette"as he walked out the room.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

JEANETTE'S TIME IN THE SPOTLIGHT

(JULY-12-2013)(2:15am)

Simon and Jeanette were sleeping in their bed. Jeanette woke up to pain from her belly she shake Simon with her hands she said "Simon wake up it's time". Simon said "ok I will go get my mom" he got up then he ran to his mom's room he yelled "it's time mom wake the others". Vinny put on her robe then walked to Simon and Jeanette's room while Simon ran to Eleanor and Theodore's room he said "Jeanette has gone into labor so bring Betty and Julia". Theodore said "Simon I will get Alvin and Brittany so you go with Eleanor to Jeanette's side" . Simon and Eleanor walked to Simon and Jeanette's room Eleanor was holding Betty and Julia in her arms. Eleanor pushed the door open to see Jeanette crying in pain Simon rushed by Eleanor to get to Jeanette's side he said "I am here Jeanette". Jeanette's head transformed into that of a lion then roared. Vinny said "push Jeanette". Jeanette took Simon's hand she squeezed Simon's hand hard as she roared. Vinny said good I got the baby she said "Simon come here and cut the cord". Simon cut the cord with a pocket knife. Vinny handed the baby chipmunk to Alvin to clean him. Jeanette's head changed again now it was that of a bear. Jeanette roared again Vinny said "good the second baby is out". Simon cut the cord. Vinny took a towel and she cleaned off the baby chipmunk. Jeanette head changed back to normal. Vinny said "Simon take them to their mom" as she handed the baby chipmunks. Simon placed the two baby's chipmunks on Jeanette's chest then he said "this boy is Benjamin". Jeanette said "this girl is Emily" Eleanor said "time of birth is July 12 2013 3:15 am". Theodore said "smile you two" as he took Simon and Jeanette's picture then he said "I will send the to Dave now". Vinny said "it time to let Jeanette and Simon rest". Theodore,Eleanor,Brittany and Alvin left the room they headed back to their rooms. Vinny said "Jeanette I will be back in two hours to see how you are doing". Simon said "Jeanette I love you and our kids". Emily and Benjamin began to suck on Jeanette's breast. Simon sat down in a chair. Seven day later Alvin was brining food to Simon and Jeanette as they never left the room since Jeanette gave birth. Alvin said "Simon and Jeanette I got a food plate for you two Jeanette said come in but be quiet". Alvin walked in he said "he is you food plates". Simon took the plates of food he said "thanks Alvin". Alvin said "no problem cause I know you will do the same for Brittany and me". Simon watched Alvin leave the room. Alvin walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Theodore said "hi Alvin how is Simon and Jeanette doing". Alvin said "they are well". Theodore said " Alvin do you want to spar out in the back ". Alvin said "ok Theodore but I do not want to start a forest fire so where can we spar ". Eleanor said "Alvin I have an idea for an area where we can spar all we want but are you up for a little hard work". Alvin said "i am up for some hard work if it means having an arena to fight in". Eleanor said "Alvin this arena will be big I thinking about 20 feet tall by 100 feet wide by 100 yards long it would stand for a long time cause it would be made out of emeralds I will need you to weld the bricks together". Vinny said "hi you three what this I hearing about an arena in my backyard". Theodore said "mom it would let us spar with setting the forest on fire and it will be made out of emeralds so it will stand for a long time so Betty,Julia,Benjamin,Emily and Alvin and Brittany's kids can spar in it". Vinny said "ok as long as it's forty feet from my garden". Alvin said "OK mom". Alvin , Eleanor and Theodore walked out to the back side of the house they saw wide open field Alvin said "let's get to work so Eleanor start making the bricks". 5 hours later it was starting to get dark Theodore said "wow" as he looked at the work they did in five hours. Alvin said "the arena looks like this arena will be finished in three days". Eleanor said "let's get some dinner". Theodore said "OK Eleanor". Eleanor and Theodore walked with Alvin back to the house. Alvin said "see you later Theodore and Eleanor". Eleanor said "Theodore bring some food up to our room". Theodore walked to the kitchen he made two hamburgers then he carried two plates upstairs to his and Eleanor's was watching Betty and Julia play in the playpen that Tobby bought. Theodore gave Eleanor the plate. Eleanor said "thanks as she took the plate the ground began to shake". Theodore and Eleanor ran to Betty and Julia cause they began to cry Eleanor made two emerald helments she placed them on Betty and Julia's heads.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

EARTHQUAKE!

(JULY-19-2013)(6:15pm)

the shaking subsided Eleanor said "wow that was strong". Theodore said "are you OK gumdrop". Eleanor said "just a little shaken up". Theodore said "Eleanor you check on Simon and Jeanette with Betty and Julia while I will go check on Alvin and Brittany". Eleanor took Betty an Julia in her arms she walked to Simon and Jeanette's room. Theodore ran to Alvin and Brittany's room he said "are you two OK". Alvin said " I am OK but I think Brittany broke her arm". Theodore said Alvin "we are going to want to go to the front yard that's where we are meeting the others". Alvin and Brittany hurried downstairs with Theodore to the front room. Simon said "hi you three is everyone OK". Brittany said "I think I broke my arm it hurts bad". Vinny said "Brittany dear let me see" then she placed her hand over Brittany's arm Vinny's glowed red she said "it's broken but I can fix it" Vinny's hands glowed green as she moved her hands over Brittany's arm. Brittany said "wow it does not hurt anymore". Eleanor said "how did you fix Brittany's arm". Vinny said "Eleanor I can mend bones or break them it my powers". Brittany said "Jeanette call Dave and tell we are ok". Jeanette said "no good I think the phone lines are down at dave's". Simon said OK we need to check on Dave". Alvin said "the elven of us could not fit in one car". Simon said "that's true then Jeanette and Theodore will go with me to dave's". Eleanor said "I do not want to sit this out Simon". Simon said "OK Eleanor but Alvin and Brittany will stay her with mom and watch the kids". Jeanette transformed into a dragon. Simon said "Theodore and Eleanor hop behind me". Simon jumped on to Jeanette's back. Theodore and Eleanor jumped on Jeanette's back. Simon said "ready you two". Theodore and Eleanor said "yes". Simon said "hang on tight" then he gave Jeanette a kick in the side then she her wings spread open with one good flap Jeanette took off. Five minutes later Jeanette was soaring through the clouds with Simon,Eleanor and Theodore on her back. Theodore said "Eleanor are you OK". Eleanor said "yes once we land". Simon said Theodore this quake was big it looks like power is out in a lot of areas. Theodore saw some houses on fire then he said "Simon look there a house fire". Simon said I see then he said Theodore I going to shoot water in the air I want you to spread it around with your wind. Theodore said "OK". Simon sprayed water in the air then Theodore blew the water around . Eleanor said "nice job you two you made it rain that will help firefighters down there". Jeanette roared. Simon said "we are about to land". Jeanette swooped down to the middle of the street. Simon said time to hop off Eleanor and Theodore jumped off Jeanette's back then Simon jumped off. A voice said "who are you three". Simon turned to see a police officer he said I said "who are you three". Simon said we are super heros and we are here to help. The police said my name is bob. Simon said "microburst you go to dave's with the emerald rose while I and the beast mistress go to miss miller and check on her". Jeanette transformed in to a bear. Simon jumped on Jeanette's back she charged off to miss miller's. While Theodore and Eleanor ran off to dave's. Meanwhile Simon and Jeanette walk into miss miller house Jeanette said "mom are you here". Miss miller said "I am here and I am OK". Jeanette said "we will back in four hours to check on you". Miss miller said "Simon have you been to dave's yet". Simon said "not yet miss miller but Theodore and Eleanor are checking on them".


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

WE NEED A HERO!

(JULY-19-2013)(7:30pm)

Theodore and Eleanor walked into the house. Eleanor said "Dave are you here". Dave said "I over here Eleanor and Theodore". Eleanor said "Dave are you OK". Dave said "I am OK but have you checked on miss miller yet". Theodore said "dad Simon and Jeanette are checking on her now". Meanwhile at miss miller Simon said "miss miller we are going to go help others". Simon and Jeanette walked next door to dave's Jeanette was about to open the door but Simon said do you smell gas". Jeanette said I do smell gas just then Simon made a water shield as the house exploded Jeanette screamed no! Simon said "Jeanette transform and dig". Jeanette transformed into a panda she began to dig. Simon watched Jeanette dig then he noticed an emerald sphere in the middle of the house he blasted the wood off the sphere then he saw the emerald sphere open Eleanor,Theodore and Dave crawled from the emerald sphere. Eleanor said "hi Jeanette". Jeanette looked up at the sound of her sister then she transformed back she hugged her sister she said "do not scare me thought you were dead". Eleanor said Jeanette I am fine. Dave said "it looks like my house is gone". Theodore said " Dave we will rebuild the house until then I know my mom would like you to stay with her". Simon said "Jeanette I want you to take miss miller,Dave and Eleanor back to my mom's place while me and Theodore go help put out fires". Jeanette said "Simon why can I not stay with you here". Simon said Jeanette I want you and Eleanor to return to the kids and you can transport Dave and miss miller to my moms place". Jeanette said "OK Simon I trust you". Simon said "dave you and miss miller will go with Jeanette and Eleanor back my moms place me and Theodore will stay". Jeanette transformed into a Pegasus Dave,Eleanor and miss miller got on Jeanette's back then she took off. Theodore and Simon patrolled the area for any one they could help. Meanwhile at Vinny's Alvin and Brittany were watching the news on the tv they saw Simon and Theodore putting out a house fire. Alvin said "Brittany let's check on the little ones upstairs". Brittany and Alvin walked upstairs to Vinny's room Alvin knocked on the door. Vinny said "come in". Alvin and Brittany walked in to the room Alvin said "hi mom how are the little ones doing". Vinny said "they are well but Betty and Julia were crying about half an hour ago but I think that was cause of an aftershock". Meanwhile outside Vinny's house Jeanette landed in the front yard Dave,miss miller and Eleanor jumped off Jeanette's back. Jeanette transformed back to normal. Dave and miss miller walked towards the house. Vinny open the door she said "hi Dave and miss miller I heard from Theodore he told me what happened so you and miss miller can stay here until your house is fixed". Dave said "thank you Vinny". Meanwhile Theodore and Simon putting out fires Simon created a water shield when a transformer exploded. Simon said "Theodore we are done here". A voice said "a heros work is never finished". Theodore turned to see a female chipmunk with an orange hood covering her head. The female chipmunk said "do you know where Alvin Seville is"? Theodore said "yes I know him cause he is my brother and who are you to want to know where his is". The female chipmunk revealed her face she said "my name is Betty and I need to talk to Alvin it is important". Simon said "Betty tell me why you want Alvin". Theodore said "please Betty tell us why you want to talk to Alvin". Betty said "can you take me to Alvin". Theodore said "no I can not I want to know why you want to see Alvin so bad". Betty said "OK I will tell you but can we go somewhere private to talk". Theodore said "OK Betty come with us". Betty followed Simon and Theodore to miss miller's house. Theodore open the door he and Simon walked into the front room with Betty behind them. Simon said "Betty OK tell us everything". Betty said "OK uncle Simon and dad I will tell you what you need to know I can not same more than that". Simon said "did you just say uncle Simon". Betty said "yes uncle Simon cause I am Betty Seville daughter of Theodore and Eleanor Seville and I am here to keep Alvin and Brittany alive cause they are in danger". Simon said "Betty can you prove who you are". Betty said yes I can then pulled a card she put thumb on the card she said display temporal agent info. Theodore saw a hologram of Betty a voice said "the holder of this card is Betty seville". Betty said "is that enough uncle simon".


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Time Travel

(JULY-20-2013)(12:30am)

Betty said "yes dad it is me your little girl". Simon said "Betty tell us how Alvin is in danger". Betty said "uncle Simon what is the month,day and year is it". Simon said "it's July 20 2013 why do you ask". Betty said "in five hours Alvin and Brittany will die if I do not get to them". Theodore said "Betty do you who wants to kill Alvin and Brittany". Betty said yes I do know who". Simon said "please tell us all". Betty said "OK but understand I can not tell you the future cause of the temporal prime directive meaning anything not related to Alvin and Brittany's safety do not ask". Simon and Theodore said "can you at least tell us who wants to kill Alvin and Brittany". Betty said "yes i can tell you do you remember may 25 2012". Simon said "Betty what does that have to do with Alvin and Brittany". Betty said "Simon do you remember the robot invasion". Simon and Theodore said "yes". Betty said "Simon do you remember a female chipmunk named Alice". Simon said "yes she was killed during the battle". Betty said "Simon do you remember she tried to take uncle Alvin from aunt Brittany". Theodore said "yes I know cause your mom helped stopped Alice from hurting Alvin". Betty said "I heard the story from mom already". Simon said what does this have to do with Alice". Betty said "it's alice's sister they have traveled from the year 2031 and they want to have vengeance on uncle Alvin and aunt Brittany that is why I am here I am temporal police agent we watch the time stream for anyone that tries to change the time line". Theodore said "Betty I trust you so let's get back to my mom's place so grab on to my arm I will fly us there". Betty said "no dad we can get there faster". Simon said "how can you get there faster than your dad". Betty said "uncle Simon and dad hold on to my arms tight and do not let go". Simon and Theodore held on to Betty arms then with a small pop they vanished in a puff of smoke. In an instant Simon,Theodore and Betty were teleported 40 miles to Vinny's home in the forest they reappeared right in front of Eleanor. Eleanor jumped as she saw Theodore and Simon with a female chipmunk. Eleanor looked at the female chipmunk then she hugged Betty she said "hi Betty". Betty said "how do you know who I am". Eleanor said cause you have your dad's eyes. Betty said "mom where is uncle Alvin and aunt Brittany". Eleanor said they are in there Vinny's room with Emily,Benjamin,Julia and you". Betty said "mom I need to talk to uncle Alvin and aunt Brittany". Simon said "Betty I will go get them". Eleanor said "Betty can I get you a sandwich". Betty said "I will be OK mom". Eleanor said "Betty when did you come from" . Betty said "mom I came from 2031 to keep uncle Alvin and aunt Brittany safe from alice's two sisters". Eleanor said "Betty did you say alice's sisters are out to harm Alvin and Brittany". Alvin said "Eleanor did I hear the name alice being mention". Eleanor said "yes Alvin Betty here said she is here to keep you two safe from her sisters". Betty said "hi uncle Alvin and aunt Brittany". Brittany said "wow your so much like your mom but you have your dads eyes". Betty said aunt Brittany do you reamber a female chipmunk named alice". Brittany said "yes Betty why what is wrong". Betty said "I am here to stop layla and Alana kohli from killing uncle Alvin and aunt Brittany". Alvin said "Betty why do Alice's sisters want to kill me and Brittany". Betty said "uncle Alvin and aunt Brittany Alice's sisters want to kill you cause they think if uncle Alvin would have been with Alice in the battle during may she would of lived". Brittany said "Betty I fought Alice she was a sore loser cause she tried to kill me after she lost". Betty said "Brittany I heard the story from mom". A beeping noise came from betty's watch. Eleanor said "why is you watch beeping" . Betty pressed a silver button on her watch a female chipmunk appeared in front of Betty as a hologram . Eleanor said "Julia". Julia said "Betty why did you make contact with them". Betty said "Julia I have not contaminated the timeline so tell the chief there is no problems". Julia said "betty contact me when your are ready for chrono transport". Betty said OK Julia then she pressed the silver button and Julia disappeared. Eleanor said "Betty were you not spouse to meet us". Betty said "yes mom contact with people of other times is spouse to be at minimal but I could not resist to meet dad now but even this would not mess up the timeline". Simon said "Betty are you sure that meeting your dad and your mom will not mess up the timeline". Betty said "yes uncle Simon there little risk to the time line so do not worry". Alvin said Betty "I want to fight along side you". Betty said "no uncle Alvin and aunt Brittany Layla and Alana would try to kill you and that would be bad". Alvin said "Betty come on me and Brittany are strong". Betty said "I do not doubt you powers but they would target you and Brittany". Brittany said "Betty if I can be Alice in a fight so why do you not want our help". Betty said "aunt Brittany I can not put you and uncle Alvin at risk''. Alvin said "Betty I could understand your worry for Brittany as she is pregnant but I want to fight". Betty said "uncle Alvin I know you want to fight but if you want to fight then I will have no choice but to use my powers on you". Eleanor said "Betty Seville you will not hurt your uncle Alvin". Betty said "mom I would only would have drained his fire powers and it is only temporary". The watch begin to beep again Eleanor said "Betty is that Julia trying to contact you". Betty said "no mom that is warning me that Layla and Alana are on their way here". Theodore said "Betty me Simon and Alvin will help you fight". Betty said "dad I told you my mission to keep uncle Alvin and aunt Brittany safe I will fight alone do not worry I am strong then she headed to the door she walked down the stairs and into the front yard". Two female chipmunks approached the house.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

REVENGE

(JULY-20-2013)(1:30am)

Betty walked out in to the front yard she said "Layla and Alana you are under arrest for trying to tamper with the timeline". Layla said "Alana look it's a time force agent and I think she wants us just to give up without a fight". Alana said "Layla does she think alone can stop both of us from killing Alvin and Brittany Seville". Jeanette,Theodore,Eleanor and Simon said "she is not alone she has us to back her up". Betty said "I told you to stay inside the house. Theodore said Betty we will fight alongside you cause you are a Seville and a Seville never fights alone". Layla and Alana said "do you five think you beat us" just then Layla pressed a button on her wrist then about 45 robots appeared in front of Layla and Alana. Layla said "attack kill them all". The robots charged at Betty and the others. Theodore flew into the air. Jeanette transformed into a dragon then she blew fire on five robots. Simon made a shield of water then he charged towards layla but five robots got in his way he fired water bullets from the water shield. Five robots exploded. Eleanor smashed two robots next to Betty. Betty said "nice one mom". Theodore dropped in front of Betty and Eleanor to block some small rock raining down. Layla threw some more rocks in the air over the fighting. Betty grabbed Eleanor and thedoore by the hand she teleported out-of-the-way of big rock. Theodore said "thanks Betty". Eleanor made emerald staff she threw it to Betty . Betty said "thanks mom" then she teleported into a group of robots she spun around the robots were knocked down then she smashed a robot in the head . Jeanette smashed five robots with her claws. Theodore caught ten robots in a twister then he flew above the twister then he shot a gust of wind into the center of the twister the ten robots slammed into the ground. Jeanette smashed five more robots into little pieces . Simon froze the rest of the robots then he and Eleanor smashed the rest of the robots. Betty said "Layla and Alana you robot army has been destroyed so give up before you two get hurt". Layla said "we will not give up". Betty said "give up and you might get off easy". Alana said "did you not hear my sister we will not give up we are here to kill Alvin and Brittany Seville". Betty said "Layla that will never happen". Alana charged at the house. Betty yelled "stop Alana"! Alvin said "Betty these are Alice's sisters". Betty yelled "Alvin get back inside". Alvin said Betty no I am older than you . Betty pushed Alvin out-of-the-way of a big rock. Alvin got up he said "thanks Betty but I want to set the record straight with these two". Layla and Alana said "we know the truth we were there the day our sister died". Alvin said "if you were truly there you would have known your sister died a hero". Layla said "our sister died of a broken heart and you broke it she loved you and you chose Brittany over our sister". Alvin said "you should know your sister was stabbed in the back by a robot" then he noticed the robots he said "those look like the same robots that killed her". Layla said "that impossible the robots were not spouse to hurt her they were to kill all chipmunks and humans but they were not to kill our sister". Betty said "alana you sent those robots to kill". Layla said "yes I did". Alvin said "you two killed your own sister".Alana said "Alvin you will die here then we will kill Brittany and your unborn kids". Alvin said "Alana you will never touch a hair on my wife". Alana charged at Alvin. Alvin exploded with anger his body turned to fire. Alana threw a grenade at Alvin . Alvin blew up the grenade in mid-air then he littlery exploded. The shock wave burned Alana then he reformed he said "Layla do you really want to make me mad you see what happened to your sister". Betty said "Alvin cool it now before you kill them I need to take them alive not dead". Alvin reverted back to normal he said "sorry Betty but I lost my temper and just exploded I never did that before". Betty said "uncle Alvin that was the first time you went supernova". Alvin said "yes it was and I tell you it felt weird as I reformed". Betty said "Alana and Layla give up now and you may get tired for only atemped tampering of the timeline and you two would get five years in Thomas island prison". Layla said "Alana I think we can not win this battle". Alana said "Betty can you give your word that me and my sister would get five years". Betty said I give you my word as a time force agent that you will get five years at Thomas island prison". Layla and Alana stuck there hands out in front of them. Betty pulled something black from her back. Theodore said "Betty what is that". Betty said "this is a chrono morpher" then she said "time force time force" a rose-red suit covered her body she pointed the morpher at Alana and Layla they both disappeared in a flash light then she picked up two cards from the ground. Theodore said "Betty are they ok". Betty said "Theodore they will be OK but now I have to leave I am sorry I could not stay around longer but I need to get back to my time but do not feel sad you will see me again". Theodore said "when will we see you again". Betty said " easy you when you go back inside the house I am with aunt Brittany and grandpa Seville". Theodore said "good-bye Betty". Eleanor hugged betty she said "you behave yourself". Simon said "bye Betty". Jeanette roared. Betty pressed a silver button on her watch she said "Julia I ready for transport" Betty dispeared.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

HISTORY OF POWERS

(OCTOBER-31-2013)(11:30am)

Alvin walked in to the kitchen he said "Eleanor what are you cooking for lunch". Eleanor said "hi Alvin I was just fixing lunch for Betty and Julia right now but you could have leftovers". Alvin said "Eleanor I know you and Jeanette will be planning Brittany's baby shower but I want you not to have a baby shower for Brittany until after she has the twins I want her to relax and she will stay in our room". Eleanor said "ok Alvin I will the others". Alvin grabbed two bags of cheese balls and he began walk up the stairs he opened the door he threw a bag of cheese balls to Brittany. Brittany said "thanks". Alvin said "Brittany you know your sisters were planing to throw you a baby shower but I told them to wait for after you have the twins". Brittany said "why did you stop them". Alvin said " honey bun I want you to not to be stressed". Brittany said "ok alvin I will trust you". Meanwhile downstairs in the living room Eleanor and Theodore were watching Betty and Julia play in the play pin. Vinny walked into the room she said "hi Eleanor how are my grandkids doing". Eleanor said "hi Vinny Betty and Julia are here playing". Vinny said " Eleanor I want to know if you noticed any thing weird about Betty or Julia".vin Eleanor said "Vinny what kind of weird are you talking about". Vinny said "Eleanor I talking about any show of powers yet". Eleanor said "not yet Vinny but do you know when Theodore showed his powers". Vinny said " Eleanor Theodore showed sign of his wind power when he was 1 years old and Simon was only 8 months old". Eleanor said Vinny do you think Betty or Julia will show their powers early". Vinny said "Eleanor I think they will show their powers some time before there first birthday but if they do not they might not have powers that has happen with my aunt dorthy". Eleanor said "Vinny what happen to you aunt dorthy". Vinny said she did not have any powers but my brother bob fixed a battle suit for her but I do not worry I bet Betty and Julia will have powers cause you and Theodore have powers". Eleanor said "Vinny how old was Simon when he showed his powers". Simon said "i was a year old when showed sign of my power". Eleanor said "hi Simon why were you hiding in the doorway". Simon said" sorry I was going to the kitchen when I heard you three talking about powers so have Betty teleported yet". Eleanor said "not yet Simon". Vinny said "Simon how do you know what betty's powers will be". Simon said " mom me and Theodore ran into her out in front of Alvin and Brittany's place". Vinny said "Simon how did you know who she is". Theodore said " mom she told us she was from 2031". Vinny said " Simon when was Betty here"? Simon said "mom Betty was here only for a short time she had a to leave after she had caught two killers". Vinny said " Simon why did you tell her not to visit me I would have like to see how she turned out". Simon said " mom she could not go see you as you were with her and Julia,Brittany". Vinny said "i see it would have been bad if little Betty met future betty"? Simon said "mom if you need me I will be with Jeanette in our room" then he walked up the stairs.


End file.
